Agent Don't lie to me
by GoldenhairSarah
Summary: when Bella has to kill a man, after he hit her sister. A rather goodlooking bronze haired man comes to investigate. Rose and Alice have to try and hide the truth, while also saving their own relationships?


I looked into the future, I watched as the swirls of the water rippled across the surface. It was being entirely stubborn and it was making my already bad mood worse. It would only show me one face, a humanly good looking face. He was gorgeous a bit of eye candy but it was not what I needed. I needed to see the outcome of a major event. He had an array of bronze reddish hair, and topaz eyes. Vampire. He had chiselled strong features and something in his eyes, something I was far to familiar with. Loneliness. I slapped the water surface, and tried again I got the same person but a different image, he was half turned and looked like he was staring right at me. I was taken a little aback. My little sister looked over my shoulder saw my frustration and laughed. Compared to me She was gorgeous! She had long beautiful auburn hair, that anyone would kill for, it was wavy and reached her hips. She had sharp grey eyes, she was one of those people blessed with an hourglass figure.

"he seems to be a permanent fixture in your near future. I'm really jealous he's cute" Gillian said, and laughed at my scowl. He was in the way of my next assignment I knew that much. "come on it's not like you enjoy your job" she said and just laughed at me and refused to stop. I had to pick her up earlier, her now ex-boyfriend at hit her and tried to strangle her she had a nasty bruise on her beautiful face and visible marks on her neck. We were in the cave, it was mine deep under Seattle no one had ever found me here, I had made it my home- with a sofa TV, and all the usual things you would find in a loft apartment everything except the killer view.

We had a house up top too but we hardly used it, we had to show our faces every now and then for when I had to do assignments and that was quite often. Like tomorrow we would have to go up top to finish off my job. We would go tonight. I was in a irritable mood so when Gilly wanted to pick me something out to wear I couldn't be bothered to argue, she had an easy win. She picked me out tight fitting denim shorts and a cute fitting long sleeved top, considering it is Seattle we had to play the part. She knew better than to try heels, I pulled on my favourite pair of converse. She was wearing a really short dress would put Lauren Mallory the biggest slut in town to shame. I rolled my eyes at how absurd she was, we were supposed to blend in. we exited the cave, went through the water fall and ending up in a little clearing and surfaced in a little lake. We had to hurry to my car then into town, I was trying to avoid any conversations. We parked in the building parking lot. I saw Jessica start waving.

"Bella?" she smiled, a very fake smile. I ignored her and carried on walking leaving Gilly trying to give excuses.

"she's had a rough day" she said to a hurt Jessica, I was standing in the elevator.

"you coming, or your walking up to the top floor" I said grumpily. She rolled her eyes. She followed me in.

"you could be nicer" Gillian said, "just because the future isn't giving you what you wanted" Gilly said.

"you know what? I'm checking my bothered pocket and it just so happens to be…" I left it open for her to guess. I turned to face her, and put an over exaggerated face on.

"empty?" she asked lamely.

"you guessed it" I said and turned to face the doors, the 'ping' of the elevator just announced to the whole floor that I was here, I sighed and walked out.

"Bella its so good to see you" the grumpy old lady from the room across, the hall. I ignored her too.

"Mrs. Mell" I acknowledged. And just kept walking to my door, getting my keys.

"I just wanted to say, you've been parking in my space again" she said, I sighed and turned my cold eyes onto her.

"when?" I asked, she smiled.

"the last two days" she said.

"Mrs. Mell it obviously isn't me, my sister has been at a friends in forks for the past two weeks and hasn't been here, and I just got back to this part of America this morning I've been driving all day" I said. "my car has not been here for at least two weeks" I said she was scowling. "good night" I said abruptly. I turned and entered the room.

"sorry, she's had a bad day, a uh, bad break up" Gill smiled and walked in and shut the door in Mrs. Mell's face. I groaned, I had my hair up it was not a good day. "oh lighten up sis, it's not that bad" I rolled my eyes and went to my room, I started looking over statistics and some lyrics I had just recently written. I gave up I had no inspiration. I got changed and went to bed. The next morning I went into the kitchen and I actually felt much better for the fact that I had my hair up. I saw the note, she had to go get some food. I went into the studio and started to sing. I picked up my guitar.

_But there's a side to you I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say were never true, never true. _

_And the games you'd play you would always win, always win. _

_But I set fire to the rain. _

_Someone cleared their throat. I jumped. I had lost myself in music like I always tried to it was my release. I turned and stood there was the cause for my annoyance yesterday, the vampire himself. _

"_sorry miss, I did knock" I nodded. He walked a little closer he reached into his pocket and I readied for a gun or something. But he pulled out a wallet of some sort. He held out a badge. "officer Cullen, private homicide investigator- Arizona" he explained. I looked at the badge. _

"_well officer you definitely are a long way from home" I said, I put my guitar down and stood up. I walked past him and out of the door. Towards the kitchen. "what can I do for you officer Cullen?" I asked, the font did not do him justice, he was much better looking in person. _

"_I was wondering if I could speak to your sister?" he said. _

"_who said I have a sister?" I asked. I looked over my shoulder at him. He looked at a notepad. _

"_Isabella Swan? Sister to Gillian Swan. Isabella, brown hair mid back wavy, Blue eyes, Slim build pale complexion… good looking. That describes you" I was leaning against the kitchen counter now. He didn't look at me. _

"_hmm, I wonder what your description would say" I mused, who said flattery would get you no where? Not me!. I did this for a living. He looked up at me through his eye lashes. I smiled. He stared at me for a minute. _

"_is your sister here? This is her only known address" he said, I passed him the note that I left stuck on the fridge door. He read it and then pocketed it. "how do I know if this is fresh?" he asked, using my foot I kept my eyes on his face I used my toes for the fact I was still in my too short night dress that was semi- transparent I wasn't wearing soaks to open the fridge to show him the emptiness. _

"_how are you so low on food?" he asked. I was smiling slightly. _

"_I've been in Arizona for a couple of weeks and Gillian has been in forks for the same amount of time, so we figured instead of letting food go off, we would take a little with us and not buy anything for a while, I got a teary phone call early yesterday morning from my sister so I rushed to forks and picked her up" I said he nodded and wrote it all down. "what brings you here?" I asked. He pulled out a letter, I saw my elegant handwriting on it. _

"_my letter?" I asked._

"_yes ma'am" he said._

"_that was a very personal letter" I noted. _

"_yes ma'am it was" he stated, and tucked it back into his pocket. I heard Rosalie kick open the door as her and Alice struggled with the bags. _

"_Oi fatty come help with these bags!" she yelled into the mansion. I heard Alice laugh._

"_coming fart face" I retaliated. I walked from the kitchen and into the hallway. I knew she would have heard him from all the way from the tenth floor down. She looked up her eyes flicked a little to the side of my head, she straightened immediately. She dropped the bags. _

"_well hello there" she smiled. I smirked and picked up the bags I picked up all ten. "Mr…?" she asked._

"_Edward Cullen" he said, then noticed. "here" he said and took most of them, his finger brushed mine slightly I couldn't help but notice a slight charge flicked through my hand and up my arm living a trace of warmth, he noticed that my hand would be colder than his. "your hands cold" he said surprised. _

"_I have really poor circulation, and the cold temperature here makes it worse I'm normally freezing" I explained, he shook it off. _

"_right" he walked back into the kitchen and put the bags down on the counter so I could start unloading into the cupboards. He was about to start asking questions. _

"_Belly-bean" Gillian said, I looked over my shoulder as I reached up to the cupboard. "you do remember your still in a night dress." I looked down it had lifted up and was revealing my underwear, Edward was looking and I think if he were human he would have blushed. I dropped what I was holding and pulled my arms down. _

"_thanks Jelly-bean" I said and walked to my room, and changed into tight skinny jeans. I put my Tinie Tempah top on and a leather jacket over that. I left shoes for now. _


End file.
